Un buen día para morir
by Blanch2404
Summary: La presencia de un crimen imperdonable y la huida exitosa de la que ahora dependía su vida. Sobrevivir o morir... Todo dependía de un instante, de un sonido. Todo podía acabar tan pronto como había empezado. Todo podría ser el final para la vida de Deidara.


_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que es el primer fic de terror que escribo. Necesito mejorar y mucho, así que todo consejo y crítica constructiva será bien recibido._

**_Disclaimer: Deidara y todos los personajes de Naruto son de Trollshimoto. Si fueran mios, Itachi, Dei y Kiba andarían sin camiseta._**

**_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro "Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas". No sé si habré acertado, pero bueh..._**

**_Palabras: 1.818 según esto :S_**

* * *

Deidara alguna vez había escuchado la frase "Pecar es humano" y por ello había aprendido a perdonar. Siempre había perdonado los males que le hacían los vecinos del pueblo, o al menos lo que consideraba males a sus escasos siete años de edad.

Pero esa edad provocaba que no entendiera por qué no le perdonaban a él. Y menos si no había cometido ningún mal.

Él sólo había visto algo que no debió de ver nunca. Como quien dice, estuvo en el peor sitio y en el momento equivocado.

Y ahora buscaban su muerte.

Frente a él y a sus alrededores se extendía el inmenso bosque que estaba en las inmediaciones de la región de Iwagakure no Sato, a donde trataba de llegar antes de que fuese tarde. Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero su vida dependía de una huida exitosa. Al parecer, había cometido un crimen, pero no pagaría por ello. El miedo le superaba.

Corría entre los árboles y los arbustos, buscando todos los escondites posibles y evaluándolos. Su pequeño cuerpo no iba a dar para mucho más y era cuestión de tiempo que sus perseguidores dieran con él y acabasen con su vida. Sólo estaban jugando con él, era mera diversión y en algún momento habría que acabar con su existencia.

Y Deidara lo sabía.

Sabía que cada sombra podía ser su enemigo, su futuro verdugo, el que acabaría con su extistencia como él acababa con la vida de las hormigas. Ese terror se colaba en su interior y se alojaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, impulsándole a seguir hacia adelante y no parar hasta dar su último aliento. Todo recuerdo que llegaba a su mente hacía que sus ojos escociesen debido a las lágrimas que retenía, probocando que su vista se nublara. Aún así, trataba por todos los medios de no frenar hasta dar con un lugar seguro.

Pero cayó.

Una rama apareció frente a él y se coló entre sus piernas, haciéndole tropezar. Cayó al suelo, entre las plantas del lugar. Otro niño se hubiese quedado allí llorando, pero su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a gatear rápidamente hasta poder ocultarse tras un árbol.

Drásticamente, su mente cambió totalmente su plan y lo volvió sumiso ante la muerte. Porque, por mucho que lo intentara, cualquiera podría encontrar a un niño como él. El escondite nunca se le había dado bien, y eso no cambiaba ni siquiera ahora que su vida dependía de ello.

Cuando se hizo un ovillo tras el árbol, sentado y esperando a que su verdugo le diera sentencia, el pequeño se dio el lujo de observar su patético pero aterrador aspecto. Sus manos y parte de sus brazos estaban totalmente llenos de sangre, que empezaba a secarse lentamente debido a la abundancia. Además, su ropa estaba desgarra y bastante maltrecha y en su rostro se dibujaba la silueta en sangre de una mano delicada y ya sin vida, un dibujo que se deshacía poco a poco a causa de sus lágrimas.

El recuerdo de unas tristes palabras llegaron a su mente.

–_Huye, Deidara. Debes de sobrevivir, cariño._

Esa era la voz de su madre, que retumbaba en su cabeza como el eco de la verdad. Recordaba como su madre, totalmente bañada en sangre, le había acariciado la cara y le había dicho que huyese con los ojos opacados por el susurro de la muerte inminente. También recordaba como había mirado detrás y había visto varios cuerpos más, todos ellos ya sin vida: su padre, un gran ninja de élite al que admiraba; su hermana mayor, a la que quería por muy tonta que fuese y por mucho que se pelearan día sí y día también; su hermanito pequeño, que apenas contaba con tres años... Todos estaban en el suelo, inertes, sin vida en esos ojos marcados por el terror.

Y en el centro, sus futuros asesinos, tres ninjas mirando hacia él con los ojos bañados en sangre y una macabra sonrisa que no le auguraba nada bueno.

–_Huye, Deidara. Debes de sobrevivir, cariño._

–N-no...– musitó Deidara con la voz ahogada, mirando sus temblorosas manos teñidas de color carmesí.

El crujir de unas hojas secas sobresaltó al rubio. Levantó la mirada con mucha congoja y sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba. La sombra que se postraba frente a él decidiría como viviría el último instante de su vida. Sus ojos, de un terrorífico color rojo escarlata, observaban con mucha diversión a su presa. Aquel psicópata disfrutaba totalmente del sufrimiento ajeno.

Pero Deidara no sabía eso. Su pequeña mente, que le hacía sentirse como un ratón acorralado, le decía que huyera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, ni siquiera cuando la sombra bien definida se empezó a acercar a él deliberadamente lenta, gozando del rostro impregnado en sangre, sudor y lágrimas del pequeño y atemorizado rubio.

–Grita, niñita– susurró el ninja enemigo a apenas un palmo del menor, que trataba de alejarse de él–. Grita o te haré gritar, como lo hice con tu hermana.

–_¡Huye y no vuelvas!_

–¡No!– exclamó el rubio tapándose los oídos, tratando de alejar aquella voz moribunda de su cerebro.

En un leve momento de lucidez, Deidara se mordió la mano con tanta rabia que hizo que su sangre fresca recubriese a la que ya de había secado. Superando al miedo con el dolor, se obligó a levantarse con rapidez y a seguir huyendo como hasta hacía un rato.

En cambio, sus piernas se negaron a obedecerle y decidieron llevarle la contraria. Otro dolor, producido por el golpe de la rama, le hizo andar cojeando y mucho más lento de lo que quería. El ninja enemigo apenas tardó un suspiro en alcanzar al rubio y empujarlo para que cesase su caminar.

Tumbado de nuevo en el suelo, Deidara respiraba agitadamente, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pero sabía que el ser que bien podría ser el demonio estaba frente a él.

Por suerte, la herida en su mano le había dado la valentía suficiente para que, includo su no podía huir, pudiese enfrentar a su enemigo sin recelo. Aun así, el miedo seguía apoderándose de él e impedía que su cuerpo tratara de moverse, convirtiéndose en una especie de muñeco sin apenas vida.

El ninja enemigo se acuclilló frente a él, le agarró del pelo y tiró de él hasta que su cara quedó frente a la del infante, que retó con la mirada a esa sádica sonrisa que disfrutaba de ver el surco que había dejado sus lágrimas.

Deidara no podía verlos, pero podía escuchar como los otros dos ninjas que le habían perseguido ahora estaban detrás de él, con la misma sonrisa burlona que el que se encontraba frente a él.

–Sigue gritando, pequeña– dijo con una voz muy grave–. Diviérteme, si no quieres que me divierta contigo.

Deidara, con más valor que lucidez, le escupió en la cara con rabia.

–No soy una niña, cabrón– le advirtió con una voz mucho más serena de lo que creía que le saldría.

Los otros dos ninjas enemigos se rieron cruelmente de su compañero, que por desgracia él no los imitó. Furioso, se alzó en toda su altura levantando al rubio consigo, consiguiendo que un leve queja saliera de sus labios cuando quedó suspendido a cinco palmos del suelo. Pero eso no le importó mucho a Deidara cuando su captor zarandeó su cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta y lo lanzó con una fuerza brutal contra un árbol cercano.

Con horror, Deidara escuchó algo crujir tras el impacto, y estaba totalmente seguro de que no había sido el sonido del árbol al partirse. Varios huesos de su cuerpo se habían roto con un sonido que el rubio habría considerado el más horripilante y desagradable que había oido en toda su vida. Y ese sonido fue seguido por una gran oleada de dolor que le arrancó un profundo grito de su ya lastimada garganta.

Pero, antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa para huir, el ninja al que había enfurecido se acercó rápidamente a él y le agarró del cuello antes de que el cuerpo del infante cayera al suelo. Apretando con fuerza la garganta del menor, el ninja se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras, disfrutando de la asfixia de Deidara.

–Antes de morir, vas a aprender a no hacerme enfadar, criajo– dijo furibundo, notando como el rubio trataba de apartar la mano que le cortaba la respiración con las dos manos.

Sin decir nada más, el ninja se apartó un poco del cuerpo del niño y lo lanzó al suelo, justo frente a los otros dos ninjas enemigos. Buscando más diversión, los otros dos ninjas cogieron una cuerda que habían mantenido escondida y la colocaron alrededor del cuello del pequeño, para tirar de ella justo después.

Entonces, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos notando la presión en su cuello.

–¡No, por favor!– suplicó Deidara agarrándose a la raiz de un árbol que sobresalía entre las demás.

Pero esos asesinos no tuvieron clemencia. El cuerpo del joven se alzó hasta quedar a tres metros sobre el suelo, cortándole totalmente la respiración. Por instinto, llevó las manos a la soga que le rodeaba el cuello, tratando de deshacerse de ella mientras escuchaba la sádica risa de los otros tres asesinos.

Después de todo, sólo era un niño. Apenas y comprendía como había llegado a aquella situación, a unos instantes de morir. Los asesinos le lanzaban kunais como si fuera una piñata, kunais que apenas le hacían algunos cortes para que sufriera hasta el último momento.

Podrían habérselo ahorrado.

Tras unos instantes que le parecieron una agonía eterna, su vista empezó a oscurecerse. La mente del rubio le obligó a cesar de luchar definitivamente, por lo que sus brazos se extendieron a sus lados sin apenas vida. Sus lágrimas caían sobre la tierra, pero nadie les haría nunca caso. Nadie encontraría la evidencia de que, en algún momento, Deidara pasó por aquel lugar.

Era triste saberlo, saber que vas a morir y no poder evitarlo.

Entonces, justo cuando una última lágrima predecería a su inminente muerte, sintió como la cuerda que lo suspendía en el aire se rompía y como él caía hacia el húmedo suelo. El aire entró por su garganta con una gran bocanada que casi le quemó los pulmones proclamando que seguía con vida. Sus enemigos se encontraban en el suelo atravesados por varias armas y se desangraban a su alrededor, inundándole en un charco de sangre.

En cambio, los ojos opacados del rubio sólo pudieron alcanzar a ver los pies de su salvador, que se acercó a él y se acuclilló para poder acariciar su maltrecho cabello tintado de rojo. Lo último que percibió antes de quedar inconsciente fueron una nube roja estampada en la negra túnica del sujeto y unas palabras...

–Te llevaré hasta Iwagakure no Sato. Ahora descansa tranquilo, mocoso.

* * *

_N.A: La verdad es que esto está basado en un macabro sueño que tuve, sólo que algo más sangriento. Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que les ha parecido y en qué podría mejorar. Igualmente, muchas gracias por leer y que Jashin-sama os bendiga!_


End file.
